star_wars_the_resistance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan Republic
"Clan Republic....That name sounds familiar... Hmm, it must of been a folktale back on Mandalore..." Revan as he is looking at a grave with Clan Republic engraved on it. Clan Republic was an exiled Mandalorian Clan during the Dark Times. Clan Republic was formed on 4678 BBY The Clan was originally named Clan Wolyyf, Due to supporting the Republic in the Tingle Arm, the clan was exiled by the Mandalorian Clan's. The Clan was hunted down on Mandalore, not knowing what to do or where to go, the Clan followed their leader to Umbara. The clan built up a small town on Umbara, which was the start for the future members of Clan Republic. During the Clone Wars, Clan Mandalore was lead by a 10 year-old named Darke Zangravo "The Republic's Finest", On the day the Galactic Republic struck Umbara, a 212th Attack Battalion party came across some members of the Clan while they were hiding some Umbaran children. The Republic Troops didn't care for them, and left. During the Dark times, Clan Republic attacked Imperial Transports and Shipments. During 8 BBY, which was when the Galactic Empire by then had been crippled in the Reborn Republic era. Clan Republic was invaded by The Reborn Revanites, and Reborn Light Revan. The Clan was surprised by this and the outcome was that the clan was destroyed. In 4 ABY, the Clan Came back from the dead to fight the Empire. After these events the clan was never heard from again. Clan Republic Soldiers The Clan Republic soldiers were elite of the elite, They were trained as republic Commandos and Arc's, but even the best are beaten. The Clan Republic Troops armor consisted of a Standard Mandalorian Helmet With a Half Republic emblem on the top, They only used DC-15A. There armor also consisted of portable shield generators like the one which Republic Commandos utilized. Their armor is also the color of black and white similar to the standard issue Clone trooper armor. They also have a black cape with a white outline. The Clan Republic soldiers were elite of the elite, They were trained as republic Commandos and ARC Troopers, but even the best are beaten. The Clan Republic Troops armor consisted of a standard Mandalorian Helmet with a half Republic emblem on the top. They only used DC-15A. Their armor also consistsed of portable shield generators like the Republic Commandos. There armor is also the Color of Black and white similar to the standard issue Clone trooper armor. They also have a black cape with a white outline. 4678 BBY Formation of the Clan In 4678 BBY Republic soldiers and Mandalorian Exile's met up on Mandalore, which they called Ogame. Their meeting led to the Exile's and the Republic Soldiers joining together and forming a clan, this clan was called Wolyyf, Many Mandalorian clans hated the idea of another clan being formed. Ten days after the formation the clan grew to about 270, this angered the Mandalorian clans, Priest, Cims'on, Kronos, and Saucmi. Then the tables turned, Clan priest assassinated a member of Clan Kronos, they framed Clan Wolyyf for the murder, thus leading to the Mandalorian civil war between the CAW(Coalition against Wolyyf) and TMA(The Mandalorian Alliance). There was a third party in this war, the Kronos Order which after the assassination they went rogue and started killing smaller clans to bring attention to there warpath. This Civil war was known as the Mandalorian Third Party War(MTPW). The Galatic Republic